


two heats collide

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: natsu's dragon slayer magic gives him the powers and instincts of a dragon so when his mating season come around he goes into the mountains to get away from everyone.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Millianna
Kudos: 1





	two heats collide

Natsu was walking through some woods on his way to the mountains. Why, it was his mating season. Dragons go into heat for a week and for him it started today. He had taken a job in the mountains to kill some monsters.

"Arrr, stupid mating season, I have to leave the gild." Natsu yelled into the forest, when everything was quite again he heard running water, 'maybe a dip will help calm me down.' He thought to himself he walked over to the sound. It was a hot spring he started to remove his clothes when he smelt it, a girl, this was not good he walked out in his boxer to see her. "Millianna what are you doing here." He panicked and pointed his finger at her

**Flashback** **Millianna's** **POV**

She hated this she was going into heat and she left town to get away from everyone. she would fight with girls, and stalk cute boys, luckily there was a job in the mountains to get rid of some monsters.

She felt in the pit of her stomach, "dam it I need to destruct myself," she heard running water, "yes a bath perfect." She said happily. She was behind some trees starting to strip she was now just in her cat print underwear, it hit her the smell of charcoal and Cinnamon, it was a boy, she ran out to see him, Natsu.

"Millianna." He said in a panic.

"N..Natsu," she said back.

**Normal** **POV**

"Um I came here on mission." He replied looking her up and down, 'she's hot.' He said in his head _ **,**_ _ **'**_ _ **Good**_ _ **mate**_ _ **,**_ _ **health**_ _ **too,**_ _ **she**_ _ **will**_ _ **make**_ _ **good**_ **mother**. No bad Natsu'his inner dragon said, Natsu went red in face.

"Me to, but where's happy." She knew he didn't leave his blue buddy with out a reason. 'Wow he is hot. _He_ _is_ _strong_ _and_ _would_ _give_ _us_ _strong_ _baby's_ _._ **Good** **farther** **figure** **.** No bad' Millianna's mind was racing as she looked the dragon slayer up and down.

Natsu walked into the water and sat down, "he's back at fairy tail."

Millianna sat next to Natsu relaxing in the hot spring now she was closer she could smell a small hint of mating season phenomenon coming from him, she looked down to see her tail had gone up into his boxer, he seemed to be aroused she moved closer and pressed her boobs against him.

Natsu was hard now and Millianna was pressing her boobs against him, he could also smell her scent it smelt like Orange, Carmel, chocolate. He could also smell she was in heat like a cat. He moved his hand and felt her ass she let out a little squeak.

She took that as an invitation hand slid her hand down his boxers and start to stroke him off, he then moved her in front of him and undid her bra and sucked on her breast, "Arr Natsu," she let out a moan. she stood up and removed her underwear, she grabbed Natsu's boxers and pulled them down to reveal his 10 inch rod she lined herself up, Natsu grabbed her hips and pushed her down she let out a scream as he took her first time, she started to move, he moved his hips as well, held her waist and bit her neck nothing could be heard from the to but moans and grunts.

"Natsu, I'm cumming Natsu." She told him.

"Me to Millianna." He said trusting harder.

"AAARRRR." They scearmed as they climaxed together.

The night went on and they where like animals.

Morning rolled around. Millianna herself holding on to something warm, then all the memories of last night came back, she realized she was hugging Natsu.

"Mmm, morning Millianna." He said as he stroked her hair. He quickly sat up in a panic, " Millianna I'm sorry, please don't tell Erza or Kagura, I'm sorry. "

Millianna giggled, "oh I'm telling them. I don't want my mate to leave me, also you better take responsible for me now." In a playful tone making circles on his chest.

"Ok, that doesn't sound so bad." With a smile on his face, "so want to go finish our missions." She nodded.

** Time ** **** ** skip ** **** ** one ** **** ** week **

Millianna walked into mermaid heel, Kagura ran over and have her a hug. "So how did your mission go?" Kagura asked,

"Good." She walked over to mermaid heel's master, "um master can I get my guild make removed?" This shocked everyone.

"Why." Kagura said in shock, Millianna didn't say anything she just looked down

After 5 minutes of trying to get answer from Millianna, the guild heard the doors open, "Millianna what taking so long." The girls turned around to see Natsu standing there dripping wet.

"Sorry sweety they where talking to me at lest I got my mark removed." Wrapping her arms around his.

"Millianna what are you doing?" Kagura asked.

"I'm joining fairy tail." She replied happily.

"Fine then so am I." Kagura said walking to get her mark removed.

A four hour train ride later and they where at fairy tail Natsu kicked the doors open, "I'm back." He announced.

Happy flew to Natsu only to hit boobs head on, "Happy." He knew that voice, it was Millianna.

"Long time, no see you two, what are you doing here." Erza said standing in front of them.

"We're joining fairy tail, also me and Natsu are together." Millianna said proudly clinging to Natsu.


End file.
